Flowing Destiny
by Emiko Merodi
Summary: What if story...What if Tidus hadn't left and Yuna and him bore a child. But what if he died by something else. And something from the past is destroying their child's future. Will he/she be able to stop it in time....


__

Sometimes...the greatest sacrifices in life...are not objects or desires...but oneself....

How many years has it been? I can't remember...but all I can is the pain that was etched into my heart...a story of 2 that shouldn't have been, that couldn't have been. But happened. And now that the past has been forever altered it is up me to change it back. I only hope I can...Maybe I can actually see my father. I know I'll recognize him even though I was so young when he past away. Mother always said he was a cheerful wonderful man. Such a kind yet cherished guardian at her side. A stranger of her world. And on her deathbed she spoke to me in softest of whispers and murmurs that was only uttered for me to hear...a story of the princess and the boy from the future who set out to kill something from both their worlds...and how they fell in love. 

"Dear...", a hoarse croak came from the ill women's still petal-soft lips. But they were a little parched and pale. Damp strands of auburn tresses clung to her picturesque face, adorning it for one last time. A weary wave of her hand and her daughter took it and held it frantically. Her throat was on fire w/ tears but her mother taught her not to cry. Her father never did. "Do you...remember...the tale?"

The little girl gulped, pushing down that lump in your throat you get on the verge of crying. She could barely suffice with a weak nod and buried her face in the ashen palm of her mother's hand. It's touch was as light as a feather and she reveled in it. But the iciness made her shiver despite her attempts not to . 

"Yes...Once upon a time there was a princess that protected all of her kingdom. She was loved all around and cherished for her kindness. But when a horrible monster came she gathered her most loyal friends and trained hard to fight this plague. 

But one day, a boy came unknown to her world. A world from the past. He merely went along with them on their journey. But on the way he fell in love with the princess...She herself had mixed feelings. But both knew their love would not be true for if they were from different worlds separation was their only destiny. Still they loved and fought until that fatal battle came. All was right again and the princess was happy for the first time without the help of the boy. 

But...when did he leave? the princess wondered. Would he leave as soon as he came? And that day he disappeared into the fog, giving her one last embrace and joined the stars shining down upon her from the past..." The. young woman trailed off, lips now an eerie blue, her eyelids fluttering shut. One last sigh of breath escaped her and her chest never rose or fell again. 

The small child cried in desperation. Her voice cracked and a silent plea and pray was her only choice. Taking deep intakes of breath as if the oxygen around her was the only thing keeping her from balling she shakily knelt her knees and bowed her head in dismay. A simple sending pray she had recited for her mother...Oh how many times did she kneel at her bed and say it, wishing her father would come back? 'Faytes be to Yevon, guide my mother to your open arms at the Fareplane and please let her rest with father there.' With that last word she clutched her mother's hand one more time. Each finger loosened as if to reveal something to the girl. She carefully pried every one apart and a ring came to the ground and clinked like a bell chime onto the floor. She blinked owlishly and examined it with curious intentions. A knock at the door recurred her thoughts and she slipped it on her ring finger quickly. "Hello...you may come in."

Silence bestowed upon all for a moment then the door slowly creaked open. A tall graceful figure stood squarely in the door frame and put a hand to her mouth with a quiet gasp. "It would only be time I told her...She should've just let him be. It wasn't her fault he died. He would've back in the Fareplane anyway..."

I was only 4 then...but then I felt like a was 4,000 and knew all of the world. All the mysteries of life and death, love and hatred. Father...what was that you told when I was not even 2? The year he died... "Never cry. It's weakness and what will tears bring? Only more sorrow. Remember that." 

And so I start now in my time of calm and only Lulu and Wakka plus aunt Rikku as my family. I feel I must leave them though. For this is my journey...and now the story of 3. I am the daughter of forbidden love to a great summoner of her time and of a glorious warrior from the past. My name is Lesca named after Yuna Lesca, the woman my mother was also named after. Which upon was bestowed by my grandfather who I never saw, Lord Braska. How can a start that story? Well that's simple....Once upon a time....

o.o; Woooooo! Wasn't that spifferificlenesh...ya...well R&R pleeeease! I am very sorry for my SP fans! I will get the last 2ish 3 chapters down before Christmas! MARK MY WORDS! 


End file.
